


The Fluffiest of Fests

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Anything You Need [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's A Freaking Fluffapalooza Over Here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: A collection of bite sized and fluffy prompts with Smuggler Shawnni Devane and her Farmboy, Corso Riggs, front and center.





	1. Day 1 - A Kiss Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my tumblr. Features appearances from Trooper Nya Lanz, on loan from Fer8girl, Aric Jorgan, and a variety of other characters. Prompts cover different times over their history and are posted in order written, not necessarily in chronological order.

He could hear the sound of her voice well before he reached the ship’s lounge.  A less enlightened person might say she had a tendency to run off at the mouth.  That she loved the sound of her own voice.  That she prattled on incessantly.  That she was incapable of shutting up.

Corso thought none of those things.  He loved the sound of her voice.  Even if she did have an inclination towards chatter, he understood that it came from her equating silence with loneliness. She would do anything not to feel lonely.

The rest of the crew weren’t quite as knowledgeable on the inner workings of Shawnni’s mind.  As Corso reached the lounge he found Bowdaar and Akaavi attempting a game of dejarik.  From the looks they were both shooting the captain, it was clear a confrontation was only moments away.  

He slid into the empty spot beside her on the couch, using his finger to turn her face towards him.  The words trailed from her mouth as he covered her lips with his own, kissing her softly.  Hearing no objection, he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, deepening the kiss as he did so.

“I ain’t gonna complain,” she whispered when he pulled away.  “But what was that for?”

“Just sayin’ hi.”  He stood, pulling on her hand to get her to her feet.  “Now what do you say we go take this somewhere else so these two can finish their game?”


	2. Day 2 - Celebrating an Anniversary

“Hey Bowdaar, did I ever tell you about the time I faced a rancor with only a sharp stick and a pair of concussion grenades?”

“Captain.”  Akaavi’s interruption came without an apology.  “Corso says he needs to see you in your cabin.”  

“Ooooooohhhhh I like the sound of that.”  Shawnni turned her pilot’s chair away from the controls and rubbed her hands together gleefully.  “I wonder what Farmboy’s up to.”

“He didn’t say why.” The Zabrak stuck her head back through the entrance to the cockpit.   “And I didn’t ask.  Can I leave now?”

“You’re absolutely no fun at all, Akaavi Spar.  Just for that I’m not gonna share any of the details with you.”

“Thank the force.”

“On second thought, you’re gonna get allllllllllll the details,” she couldn’t help but tease, laughing delightedly at the scowl it earned her.  “Okay, Bowie, the ship’s all yours.  Try to avoid the asteroid fields and you’ll be fine.”

The captain made her way on light feet towards her cabin, humming a tune under her breath.  “What’cha need me for, Farmboy?” she asked as she cast a quick glance around her quarters and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.  “Gotta say I was hoping you’d have a surprise for me.  Maybe some candles, whipped cream....chocolate syrup…handcuffs….”

Corso shook his head, unfazed by the request.  “Why is that always your go-to surprise?”

“Because some people can’t take a hint.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I do have a different surprise.”  He reached out to press a button on the console by the door and the room filled with a vaguely familiar tune.

It took only a few moments for her to place where she knew it from. “This is the song we danced to at that party on Alderaan!  That was the night you stole me my tiara.  That was…,” her eyes widened as she pieced it together, “a year ago today.”

“I couldn’t exactly top the tiara so I hope the song at least has sentimental value.  I mean...it does for me.”

“It’s wonderful, Corso,” she said, not minding the pink blush that crept onto her cheeks.  “I’m just sorry I don’t have anything for you.”

“I have you.  I don’t need anything else.”

“Careful, I might hold you to that.”

“I hope you do.”


	3. Day 3 - Homemade Gift

“This is so frustrating! Why can’t I find anything?” The exasperated smuggler ran both hands through her dark hair as she left yet another vendor empty handed. “His birthday is tomorrow and it really shouldn’t be this difficult to find him a gift. Red, what am I supposed to do?”

The Cathar stopped to survey the other fleet vendors, eventually pointing to one they hadn’t visited yet in the neverending search. “Maybe you’re trying too hard. We’ve been shopping for hours. You know it doesn’t have to be perfect and Corso will be happy with anything because it’s from you.”

“I know, I know, I just…,” she trailed off, searching for the right words. “His gifts are always so heartfelt and he puts a lot of effort into them. They’re always perfect and they make me feel all stupidly warm and gooey inside. And here I am just...sucking at finding something even the least bit meaningful.” Shawnni shook her head at the racks of vendor items before her. “I just want to give him something that makes him feel….”

“Stupidly warm and gooey?” Nya guessed with a grin.

“Is that too much too ask? I mean, I know I could pick up any blaster, or a new pair of boots, or those gloves he was talking about getting himself. I could give him any of those things and he would like them, love them probably, but it wouldn’t give him that feeling.”

“Have you considered a different tactic? Maybe you could make him something homemade?”

“Oh sure, just let me whip out a hammer and chisel and I’ll sculpt him a statue.”

Nya laughed at the image and gently knocked her friend in the arm. “Not exactly what I was thinking, drama queen. What about cooking him a fancy dinner?”

“No go. Bad things happen when I cook.”

“Can you draw? Paint?”

“She asks me, having already seen the stick figures that are the extent of my artistic skill.”

“What about knitting something? I know you can knit.”

“I have less than a day. I don’t know if a marathon knitting session is the answer here.” Shawnni sighed, disheartened. She was no closer to a gift and her chrono said it was nearly time for her and Nya to part ways.

As if on cue, Jorgan appeared, making his way over to where the two friends stood. “Time to go, Nya. Did you find what you were looking for.”

“Not hardly. Devane’s looking for the perfectly meaningful birthday present for her Farmboy and coming up empty.”

“Oh.” Jorgan was silent in thought for a moment. “You want to get him something that really means something to him? Just get him something that lets you spend time together. That’s all he really wants.”

Nya beamed and gave him an impressed whistle. “When did you get so insightful?”

“I don’t want to brag, but I have my moments.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shawnni was already wide awake when the alarm by her bedside went off. She clicked it off with quick fingers and turned to poke the body still sleeping next to her. “Wake up, sleepyhead, time to get up.”

“Jus’ a few more minutes,” Corso mumbled sleepily, throwing an arm over his eyes to ward off the lights that were being turned on.”

“Nope! Get up.” She pulled his arm away and leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips before he could complain. “Happy birthday, Corso.”

“Mmmmmmm thanks darlin’.” With a tired grin he pulled her back for another kiss. “How ‘bout we just stay in bed today?”

“Maybe for a bit, but first you have to open your present.” She removed a small rectangular box from the bedside table and pressed it into his hands. “Once you see it you can decide what we do.”

Corso raised an eyebrow at that. “Now you’ve got me curious.” He unwrapped and opened the box to reveal a stack of brightly coloured slips of paper. “What do we have here?” he asked, his small smile growing as he read through each piece.

“They’re coupons,” she explained even though she didn’t have to. “Redeemable for any time you want to spend some quality alone time with yours truly. I tried to keep them to things I know you like to do, but I left some blank in case there was something special you wanted.” She paused to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Do you like them?”

“I love them. I can’t think of anything that could top this.”  
“Good.” With a relieved giggle she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. “Now this is totally up to you, but I happen to have it on good authority that there’s at least one in that pile that you can redeem right now and we don’t even to go anywhere.”

“Well now...why don’t I see if I can find it…..”


	4. Day 4 - Reunited

That soft scritchy scratch of little claws against the door reached Corso’s ears. Rising slightly from his spot on the front step he slid the door open enough for the nekarr cat to escape the house. “Hey there, buddy,” he greeted, ruffling the cat’s fur affectionately. “She’s not home yet.”

Nikky let out an impatient mewl and curled up next to Corso on the step. He fidgeted for several moments before finally getting comfortable, leaning against a denim clad leg and letting out a heavy sigh.

“You really are her cat, ain’t ya?” Corso couldn’t help but laugh at the similarities between his wife and her pet. “If it’s any consolation, I miss her, too.” That earned him an unimpressed growl. “I know, I know, you’ve been with her longer. Stop rubbin’ it in.” Using the tips of his fingers he started to massage the nekarr’s back, coaxing him into a reluctant purr. “Y’know, this works on Shawnni, too. Her back’s a lot less furry, though.”

The nekarr’s ear perked up suddenly, tuning this way and that. He meowed once and took off at a trot down the front path. Corso pulled himself to his feet and followed suit, not at all surprised to see the figure of his dark haired love in the distance. Nikky picked up the pace at the sight of her, racing to meet her as fast as his paws could carry him. He purred loudly as she bent to pick him up in her arms, enthusiastically rubbing his face against hers.

“I missed you, too, buddy. Did you take good care of Corso while I was gone?” Her face was serious while she listened to the meows of answer. “I know, he’s a handful. You’re such a good boy for being so patient with him.” She looked up with a wink to her husband. “Now Nikky, how ‘bout you get back to the house and let me have a minute or two with my man?”


	5. Day 5 - Making Out

Leillani burst through the front door of their home, a bundle of raw adolescent energy. All of fourteen and she was already almost as tall as her father and had been blessed with the attitude that marked her as her mother’s daughter. She tossed her bags on the floor, shrugging out of her jacket which landed on top of the pile.

“Daddy! I’m home and I brought Adelaide with me and she’s gonna stay for dinner and we’re gonna go watch holovids in my room.” The words came out rapidly as she headed towards the stairs which lead to her bedroom.

“Hang on there, Lei, back it on up,” Corso called from the kitchen, effectively halting her escape. “Start from the beginning.”

The teenager heaved a put upon sigh. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home. How was your day?” The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement as he glanced up from his dinner preparation.

“It was just fine and dandy, Daddy. Absolutely peachy.”

“Don’t sass me, kiddo.”

“It ain’t sass if it’s true. Anyway, can Adelaide stay for dinner? Her momma says it’s okay.” Her big brown eyes beseeched him pleadingly.

“Sure thing.” Corso looked towards the diminutive Cathar that his daughter had recently taken a shine too. “How are you, Adelaide?”

“I’m well, Sir, thank you.”

“Such politeness. Lei, you could learn a thing or two from your friend.”

“Whatever, can we go watch holovids in my room.”

He pretended to consider the request gravely. “Okay, but you know the rules. No makin’ out.”

The teen rolled her eyes. “Please, Daddy, you can embarrass me later.”

“I’m serious! No make out sessions under my roof.”

“That’s such an arbitrary rule. You and Momma do it all the time. You were making out on the couch last night. Last I checked the couch was under your roof.”

‘That’s different.”

“How so?”

“We own the roof...and...you weren’t supposed to see that,” Corso chuckled ruefully. “You were supposed to be in bed.”

Leillani giggled and reached for a handful of vegetables. “The two of you are awfully handsy for old people. Good for you on keepin’ the spark alive.” She gifted him with a wink then grabbed Adelaide’s hand and ran for the stairs.


	6. Day 6 - Cooking Together

“Sure you wanna do this? This could end pretty badly, y’know. I’m talkin’ explosions, giant fires and shrapnel everywhere. I’m predicting collateral damage.”

Corso crossed his arms and gave his head an adamant shake. “You ain’t gettin’ out of this darlin’. I happen to have this coupon that says I get t’decide how we spend our time tonight and I’m cashing it in.”

“But this? Really?” Shawnni sidled up next to him and ran a hand up his arm, coming to rest on his chest. “When I made those coupons I was thinking you’d pick something a little more...enjoyable.” Her mouth curled into a seductive grin as she let her hand drift lower. “I can think of at least a dozen ways we could use that coupon. If you want, we can even keep it in the kitchen.”

“As tempted as I am by that offer, and I am tempted,” he told her, putting a stop to her roaming hand, “I’m gonna stick to my plan. ‘Sides, I’ve got other coupons I’m savin’ for later.” 

“I must be losin’ my appeal. I can’t believe you’d choose this over gettin’ up and close and personal with me.”

“Oh hush. You’re still plenty appealin’ and quit battin’ those eyelashes at me. I ain’t changin’ my mind. I’m teachin’ you t’cook whether you like it or not. I need to know if I’m ever gone that you won’t be trying to survive on ration bars and whiskey.” Before she could protest again, he handed her the apron he’d bought for the occasion, grinning at the expression on her face as she unfolded it.

“Kiss the Cook?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”


	7. Day 7 - One sitting on the other’s lap

“If they don’t get here soon, they won’t be able to get in at all.”

“You worry too much, Jorgan. Shawnni would rather die than miss a party.” Nonetheless Corso stealthily checked his chrono and surveyed the growing crown inside the cantina. “They’ll be here.”

Aric frowned, unconvinced, and took a long pull off his drink. “Unless they’ve managed to get themselves arrested again because of some foolish bet.”

“You’re gonna have t’let that go eventually, y’know,” Corso pointed out good naturedly. “It was only that one time and they managed to talk themselves out of the charges so no harm done.”

“I guess you and I have a different opinion on what ‘no harm done’ means.”

Corso gave into the urge to roll his eyes. “Stars, Jorgan, if you’re going to be this grouchy all night I’m gonna need them to start bring me more drinks. Lighten up.” Before he could say more he was interrupted by the arrival of two younger women at their table. “Howdy ladies,” he greeted with a polite smile. “Can we help you?”

“Sure can,” one of them said with just a hint of a slur. “We just happened to notice you’ve got two empty chairs here and were wondering if you hotties would like some company.”

He didn’t need to see the subtle shake of Aric’s head to know how to respond. “I hate to break your hearts, but we’re taken. Sorry.”

“Awwwwwww that’s alright, you two make such a CUTE couple.” The girl turned to her friend and waved her hand in another direction. “C’mon, Ja’lei, grab that chair and let’s go over that way.”

Corso couldn’t help but laugh at the strangled sound coming from the Cathar’s throat. “What’s the matter, Jorgan? Am I not cute enough for you?” He attempted to do the wide-eyed eyelash bat that Shawnni had perfected.

“What in blazes are you doing, Riggs?”

“Is this not working for you? I gotta tell ya, it always works on me when she does it.”

A familiar giggle reached his ears and he turned his head in time to capture her lips in a kiss. “I’m sure I don’t wanna know why my man’s makin’ googly eyes at Jorgan,” she said when she pulled away. “Sorry we’re late. Nya absolutely had to stop one last time to make sure she looked drop dead gorgeous.”

“Me?!” Nya asked incredulously with a wide grin. “This one had to stop at every shiny surface to check her reflection.”

“Have a seat ladies,” Corso invited, gesturing to the two...no wait, now it was only one empty chair.

“Dibs!” Nya slid into the chair and quickly slid it over next to a slightly less grumpy looking Jorgan.

“Jokes on you, Red, I don’t need a chair.” Shawnni slid an arm around her farm boy’s shoulders and settled onto his lap. “I already got the best seat in the house.”


	8. Day 8 - Caress

“One last thing, Boss. Alinna’s sent word that the White Maw’s been having issues with some new upstart gang on Hoth. Nothing major so far, but it’s probably best to put a stop to it early before they become a major pain in our asses.”

Shawnni frowned at the news and tapped her fingers against the armrest of her chair. She regarded Rogun’s holo image for a few silent moments. “Find out who their leader is and let’s see about gettin’ ‘em out of the picture. Maybe we can turn the lower ranks over to our side. Try to avoid an open fight, if possible.”

“Fightin’ warms the blood, Boss. I’ll tell them to rein it in, but it might come to that, anyway.” Rogun shot the smuggler a teasing smirk safely from his side of the holo. “I think motherhood’s making you a little soft there, Boss. You used to be a lot less squeamish about bloodshed.”

“It ain’t got nothin’ to do with me squeamish. I can still bust heads with them best of ‘em. Fact of the matter is dead men make me no money, simple as that. Tell Alinna that she’ll have reinforcements if she needs them.”

The Chagrian nodded and added the notes to his datapad. “So, when are you going to bring Corso and the brood over to Port Nowhere again?” he asked conversationally now that business had been attended to.

“Are you offering to babysit?” Shawnni laughed, caressing her protruding belly. “Sorry, but I don’t think I’m goin’ anywhere until this here baby finally pops. If you wanna see the hubby and the other two rugrats you’ll have’ta come visit us.”

“I’ll save my visit until after this one makes her appearance. Just for you, Shawnni, I’ll switch modes from Rogun the Butcher to Rogun the Babysitter.”

She giggled in delight at the image. “If the underworld only knew.”

“Hey, what better way to subdue the enemy than to throw a screaming baby at them?”

“That might actually work. Just don’t even think about using my kids…even if they do scream louder than any others.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Boss.”


	9. Day 9 - Giggling

Some days it was difficult to remember why she stayed on this path she’d drifted onto. Easier to remember the simpler times when she had the freedom to go wherever she wanted, to take the jobs that would give her the biggest payday, to disappear into the oblivion when she wanted to be alone. Easier to be answerable to no one, to have no attachments, to have no one to worry about. No one to worry about her in return.

Shawnni stretched tiredly and flopped down onto the bed, face first into her pillow. What she wouldn’t give to have four or five days where she wasn’t running around on some fool’s errand for the Republic. Maybe even a few weeks. Just enough time to forget for awhile about doing what was right and good. What had made her think being an honest privateer was a good idea?

The door to her cabin whooshed open and she could tell by the footsteps that it was Corso. The bed tilted slightly as he made himself comfortable beside her. He didn’t touch her and didn’t say anything. They lay together, separately, for the longest time.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said finally into her pillow.

“Okay. I’m here if you need me.” Even at it’s quietest, his voice held a rich warmth. The kind of warmth that felt almost as good as his arms did when they slid around her. Soothing even as she tried to remain adamant that she didn’t want to be soothed. It was far easier to stay rooted in a pit of her own despair when he wasn’t around.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to get back to the way it was before? Back when we could just chase the trail of credits?” She turned her head slightly so her words weren’t muffled by the pillow. “All this running around for the powers that be is gettin’ to be a real drag.”

“I thought you liked helping people.”

“I do. I just hate feelin’ like I’m not my own boss...like someone else is holding the reins over my life. I want to help people, but I want to help myself, too. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I like to keep the credits rolling in.”

“Oh I noticed.” Corso chuckled softly from his side of the bed. “Y’know, darlin’, helpin’ people and gettin’ rich don’t have to be mutually exclusive. There’s no reason why all your business dealings gotta be wholly legitimate just because you’re doing a few favours for the government.”

She remained silent as she turned over his words in her head. “Are you suggesting that operating as a loyal Republic privateer would make excellent cover for some less than legal operations?”

“Only if that would make you happy.”

“This makes me happy.” Shawnni told him and threw her arms around his neck, giggling as she kissed him. “But you make me happier.”


	10. Day 10 - Shy

The auditorium darkened and the stage lit up to a smattering of applause. A line of reluctant five year olds made their way onstage, all in costume, stumbling over each other until they found their marks. Several parents had already pulled out their holocameras to begin filming the little stars in the making.

Shawnni tuned out as the narration started, intent on finding her youngest daughter Kit’tana in amongst the costumed youngsters. She squeezed her husband’s calloused hand and pointed to the stage. “Third from right,” she whispered gleefully, waving even though the little girl probably couldn’t see her.

The school’s annual Life Day Celebration sometimes stretched the limits of imagination and entertainment. In their defense, trying to find original material every year for each class of children had to be difficult. Shawnni had glossed over the details of this particular number, but Kit’tana was playing the part of a very cute astromech droid in the costume that Corso had stayed up late finishing the night before.

Onstage the momentum had come to a halt as the kids looked at each with confusion, wondering what was supposed to happen next. One of the instructors gently nudged the familiar, tiny astromech droid to the front of the stage. Kit’tana stared out into the crowd, her eyes wide with stagefright and her mouth refusing to make a sound.

“You absolutely sure she’s ours?” Corso leaned over to whisper before getting to his feet and cupping his hands around his mouth. “You can do it Kit!” he hollered towards the stage, following it up with the loudest whoop imaginable.

“You got it, honey!” Shawnni added her own shout of encouragement.

Kit’tana’s shy face broke out into a broad smile and she waved wildly in the direction of her parents’ voices. She drew in the deepest of breaths in preparation for the performance of a lifetime. “Beep beep beeeeeeeep.” She waved again, bowed awkwardly in her costume, and ran back to her position in line.

Shawnni and Corso remained on their feet, cheering loudly for their little girl, ignoring the whispers that told them the show wasn’t over yet as well as the mildly annoyed looks a few of the other parents shot their way. “Even the biggest of stars needs a lil encouragement when they start.”


	11. Day 11 - A Walk in Nature

Corso finished checking the last of the locks on the pens and turned in time to see his wife emerge from their farmhouse. He leaned back on the fence, watching as she made her way towards him, hands stuffed into her jacket pockets, sauntering at her own pace. The light of the sky behind her was fading with the sun, illuminating her with a dusky glow.

“Hey there my beautiful sleepyhead,” he called out as she got closer. Only a few hours ago she’d returned home from a job, exhausted and ready to fall into bed. “I figured you’d sleep through the night.”

“Could’ve.” A soft smile graced her lips. “But then I’d miss seein’ you and I figure I’ve done enough of that lately. You about done here? I was gonna go for a walk and thought maybe you’d want to join me.”

“It’s gonna get dark soon.”

“It doesn’t have to be a long walk. Besides, I have you to protect me from the big bad darkness,” she teased lightly.

“You got yourself a deal, darlin’.” He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Shawnni laughed and slid her arm through his. “Always the gentleman.” They headed towards the path that lead away into a copse of trees behind their home. The fading light was still visible through the treetops and a few stars had already popped into the sky. “Soooooo, how are things going here?”

“Really good. I hired a couple of new guys and lucked into some droids so I’m not having as much to do. It’s still enough to keep me busy during the day, though. How about you? How’d the job go?”

“Smooth as shimmersilk.” She didn’t elaborate and they walked in silence for a short time before she spoke again. “I miss you. It’s not the same without you.”

“I miss you, too.” Months earlier he’d made the decision to act on his dream of owning his own ranch. Shawnni hadn’t been ready to leave her ship and had continued running jobs with the rest of her crew while he got settled planetside. If he was honest, it had been a difficult transition for them.

“Are you happy here?” she asked quietly.

“I really am. I mean, aside from missin’ you like crazy, it’s everything I ever wanted.”

Shawnni let her hand drift down to clasp his, giving it a light squeeze. “Risha’s decided she wants to go off and pursue this whole “Queen of Dubriliion” thing. And a few weeks ago Akaavi got a message from Mandalore wanting to meet with her. I think she’s homesick and I’m pretty sure she’s not coming back.” 

They came to a stop as Corso considered her words. “Do you think you’ll try to replace them?”

Her shoulders shrugged in answer. “At one point I thought I could. Y’know, I used to do this all by myself until you all came along. Now that you’re all leaving, I don’t know if I want to replace anyone...and me, Bowie and Guss ain’t much of a crew. And I’ve been talkin’ to Rogun….”

“What are you sayin’, Shawnni?” he asked softly, brushing his free hand over her cheek. “Be straight with me.”

“I don’t need to be in my ship to do business anymore,” she admitted finally. “I’ve got a whole network of people to do everything I need. And Rogun knows the business better than anyone. I can still be queen of the underworld even if I do most of the work from home. From our home.” She paused thoughtfully. “Do you think you can handle me being underfoot all the time?”

“I can’t imagine anything I’d want more.”


	12. Day 12 - Tucking into Bed

“Lights out, Jayczen.”

“C’mon, Momma, that ain’t fair,” the thirteen year old whined from the armchair where he sat hunched over a datapad. “I think I’m old enough to decide when I go to sleep.”

Shawnni rolled her eyes at the attitude and muttered a quiet curse before stepping into her son’s room. “You promised your dad you’d help him tomorrow. Don’t know if you recall, but he gets up awfully early. He’s gettin’ ready to turn in right now. So should you.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s old and he needs a lot more sleep than a young whippersnapper like me.” Jayczen flashed her a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, if I’m tired I’ll just have some caf. It always works for you.”

She chuckled, but remained undeterred and looked pointedly towards his neatly made bed. “Nice try, kiddo. In bed. Now.”  
“You gonna tuck me in, Momma?” He asked jokingly as he jumped under the covers.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll even read you a story. Maybe The Varactyl Jumped Over the Moon.” They shared a laugh and she laid an affectionate hand against his cheek before going to turn out the light. “Night Jayc.”

“Night. Love ya.”

“Love ya, too, sweetie.”


	13. Day 13 - Knowing What the Other is Thinking

“C’mon Farmboy, let’s haul jets. I don’t want to stay on this blasted rock any longer than necessary. I need a long turn in the ‘fresher and the strongest drink I can find.” 

No answer. The smuggler cast a look over her shoulder to see what was holding up her first mate. Hands on her hips, she huffed impatiently. “Corso, come on!”

“Hold up just a minute, Captain. Come see what I found.”

Knowing she wasn’t going to be able to hurry him along, Shawnni chose to indulge him instead and walked over to where he stood hunched over in front of shadowed corner. “Whatcha got there?” She looked over his shoulder to see what had caught his attention.

“It’s a vrblet. He looks like he’s seen better days.” That much was true. Both of his horns were missing their tips and his breathing was laboured. Corso frowned and dropped to his knees. “Poor li’l fella. What happened to you, buddy?” He held out a hand to the small creature who raised his tired head cautiously, but curious.

“Do you think he was someone’s pet?” she asked, feeling a swell of pity for the poor guy. “They sure didn’t take good care of him.”

“I’m sure he just needs some good ol’ TLC. Don’t you, buddy?” The vrblet allowed Corso to stroke the back of his head, letting out a sound akin to happiness. “Shawnni?”

“You want to take him with us, don’t you?”

Corso nodded. “He ain’t gonna survive out here on his own. If we don’t take him in it’s just sealin’ his fate.”

She pretended to consider it even though she already knew the answer. “Okay, but you have to break the news to Nikky that he’s gonna have a roommate,” she said of her own desert nekarr cat.

“Maybe it’ll be good for him to have a friend. It might keep him out of our bed. I swear he poked my ass with one his tusks on purpose last night. It almost broke the skin.”

“Poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?”

He grinned widely. “I might take you up on that later. For now, let’s just see about gettin’ our new friend back to the ship.” He reached out tentatively to pick him up, expecting a backlash that never came. The vrblet seemed to understand he was in no danger and curled up comfortably against his rescuer’s chest.

“You got a name for him already, don’t you?”

“He looks like a JoJo to me.”

“It fits. Welcome to the family, JoJo.”


	14. Day 14 - Can’t Stop Smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place just after It's My Party

Beep beep beep beep beep. A tired hand reached out to shut off the alarm and bleary eyes sought out the chrono. How could it already be time to wake up? It felt like he’d barely slept.

Oh. Yeah.

The unbidden grin came even as he scrubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to shake the tiredness from his system. He’d meant to get to sleep earlier once they’d gotten back to the ship. Once they’d reluctantly parted ways and gone to their separate bunks.

How could he possibly sleep when he’d been too busy memorizing every moment of the night’s events? How she’d looked in that dress. How she’d felt when he’d held her in his arms as they’d danced together. How soft her lips had been when they kissed again and again and again.

As much as his body wanted to stay comfortably ensconced in bed, he had to get moving. His sleepy haze faded while he dressed and pulled his dreadlocks back. He grabbed a quick caf on his way to the ship’s cockpit where Risha was waiting, ready to switch shifts at the helm.

“We’re still about eight hours from Fleet,” she told him when he arrived. “And the Organa’s have already sent several messages requesting the return of a particularly valuable tiara.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what they’re yammerin’ on about,” he lied smoothly and slid into the pilot’s chair.

“Uh huh, sure,” Risha said, not convinced in the slightest. “I’m sure it has nothing at all to do with the foolish smile that’s plastered on your face.”

“What can I say, Risha? I’m a happy guy.”


	15. Day 15 - First ‘I Love You’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first "I Love You" is detailed in Undeserving You.....which I just realized is still only on tumblr. This takes place after.

“Hey, you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

They were sitting together on a couch in the lounge, Shawnni stretched out with her head resting on Corso’s lap. She looked up at him with a warning expression. “This better not be a joke about how I can’t shut up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’,” he said with a chuckle and ran his fingers through her dark hair. “I was just thinkin’ you were lookin’ a l’il pensive.”

“It’s nothin’. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know you. It ain’t nothin’. You don’t gotta tell me, but y’know I’ll listen if you need an ear.”

Shawnni reached out a hand to thread her fingers through his. “It’s just...I can’t believe the first time I said I loved you was in front of Jorgan. And I cried in front of him. He’s never gonna let me live this down.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that. I got a sneakin’ suspicion under that grumpy exterior lurks the heart of a big ol’ romantic.” Corso squeezed her hand and used his free fingers to trace a path around her lips. “I’m sorry I acted the fool ‘bout the whole thing. Guess I still got a lot to learn.”

“You and me both. Guess we’ll have to figure it out together, huh?”

“Unless you want to keep Jorgan on board to yell and threaten us with latrine duty whenever we’re both bein’ idiots.”

“Nah, I’ll pass. Nya can keep Lieutenant Fuzzybutt all to herself.” Shawnni smiled softly up at him. “I got myself a farmboy and that’s all I need.”


End file.
